villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Smee
Mr. Smee was Captain Hook's First Mate on his pirate ship in the book and Disney movie, Peter Pan. Although an antagonist, Smee was not truly evil; he simply only obeyed his evil captain's orders. In the book, he reformed after Hook died. Smee was a sort of bungler, though Hook still kept him as his right hand man. In the animated Disney movie, Smee helped keep the crocodile that wanted to eat Hook away from his captain, and the crocodile seemed to listen to him. Videogame appearance [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_%28series%29 Kingdom Hearts series] Mr. Smee appears in Kingdom Hearts as an inhabitant of Neverland, and is the only other human member of Hook's pirate crew other than Hook himself to appear in the series; the rest of the crew consist of Heartless. Kingdom Hearts Smee is seen with Captain Hook in Neverland. Smee appears to be Captain Hook's right hand man and also his only human companion. Smee assists his captain in the capture of Peter Pan and trying to make Sora and company walk the plank. The last factor that effects him is when the party tries to get Captain Hook to come out Peter Pan mocks Smee's voice. This shows that (obviously) Captain Hook has a lot of trust in Smee. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Mr. Smee and Captain Hook were transporting a treasure chest full of "light" over to Skull Rock but were attacked by Unversed, until Terra landed onto the world and fought the Unversed. Mr. Smee is then seen on Captain Hook's ship attacking Ventus and Peter Pan by firing cannons onto the Island. Mr. Smee is again seen on Captain hook's ship, attacking Aqua, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys by firing cannons. Later on he is seen with Captain Hook in the Gully with the treasure chest that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan had stolen previously. He- to Captain Hook's orders -opened the chest only to find it was filled with wooden swords, fishing rods and other objects that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan treasure. Then, the crocodile swam into the Gully and scared off Captain Hook, with Smee following. Film appearences ''Peter Pan (1953) ''Coming Soon! ''Return to Never Land'' Coming Soon! ''The Pirate Fairy'' Mr. Smee makes a cameo in the 2014 film The Pirate Fairy. In the epilogue, he was seen being ordered by James into getting him out of the water. ''Hook'' In the film Hook Mr. Smee is played by Bob Hoskins and devises the scheme to kidnap the children of Peter (who has now grown up) and make Hook like him more than Peter. It is unknown what happens to him at the end. Category:Disney Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Pirates Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Henchmen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Secondary Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Minion Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Tragic Villain Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Once Upon A Time Villain